megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Iceman Red
An evil fire-based version of Iceman, Red is one of the principal villains of the Sinister Six's epilogue series. His powers are great and almost defy definition. Red wants nothing less than to destroy the world and remake it in his own image. Personality Red has "too much emotion." When he was first created people taunted him because of his somewhat comical appearance and his excess emotion caused him to overreact and lash out. While he started out very much like Gary, Red grew to become bitter and resentful of the world as a whole. Still, underneath it all, Red just wants friends and is deeply lonely. Unlike many evil masterminds Red frequently seeks out allies, although he easily grows frustrated when they prove difficult to work with. Abilities *As the original Iceman, Red started out with Iceman's Ice Slasher. However, this ability was lost. *After his accident Red developed flame based powers including the powerful Fire Slasher. *Red has the ability to teleport all on his own. This is different from teleporters the various robots in the Megaman series use as this is his own internal power; not a device located in a building. *Red is able to absorb the souls of those who die of unnatural causes. This is what gives him his great power. *In the "old" Sinister Six epilogues Red reveals that all of Light's robots share Megaman's Copy Utility and Red uses it to throw Shadow Blades on more than one occasion. Presumably h could copy abilities from any Robot Master (it's worth noting that the Sinister Six themselves have copied abilities within some epilogues). * Red has some telekinetic powers and has at least some control over his environment (or at least can repair his viewing crystal as Bizarro Shadowman constantly breaks it). * Red's mental abilities also extend to a sporadic telepathic link to his counterpart - Iceman. *In the final X-Force story Red's power increases. Red displayed the ability to portals to other dimensions (which he imprisons Chibi MD in). Red was so powerful that he could collapse the X-Force's entire timeline (his power was being funnelled through Chibi MD). *Red can generate Battle Netword style suras; shields that protect him from harm. *In Ice VS Red Red gained control of Pulzar. He became impervious to most attacks and even phased through a Hard Knuckle as if he were a ghost. He was also able to switch places with Needlegal in a flash of red light. In a fierce battle with Shadowman Red was able to pull the ninja out of his hiding places by using portals. He turned into clouds, changed the local weather and spit baseball sized hail at the Mechs as they battled. In short, Red could pretty much do anything. *During the final battle against Gary, Red was able to call upon the souls of the dead (Pulzar, Thunderman, Double, and Torchman) in a hideously mutated form to battle for him. These zombies didn't display much personality in their assault on Blue, but they had just as much power as they did when alive. Series Information Iceman Red Was first seen in Season 2's "Halloween Special." Red is apparently the first Iceman born, even before Gary himself. Red seemingly went mad in a sudden fit of rage due to a design flaw. The way Red remembers it, he resented his design and the public's dismissive attitude towards him thanks to an emotional chip enhancer (which Gary lacks, resulting in his unconcerned attitude towards other people's thoughts). Either way he went on a rampage in Light's Lab and was standing in front of a teleporter during a battle with Megaman. The teleporter exploded (giving Red his basic powers of fire, teleportation, and flight) and Red vanished. The original Iceman was quietly replaced by the Iceman we know (with Light wiping the memory of the original Iceman from his robot's minds). Red didn't go far. He stumbled upon Light's old time machine and teleported to the Star Wars universe where he slept (When we first meet Red he claims to have been teleported to the beginning of time where he placed a curse on mankind, so that if anyone died unnatural causes he would get their souls, which he could use as power, but this was retconned out in the Ice VS Red promo). In time travel shenanigans Red would be awoken and drawn to the Jedi Council as seen in Star Wars Episode 2 after Gary, Scott, and Searchman had spoiled everything about Star Wars to the characters involved and considered Red's path changed. But it wasn't. With Gary's spoilers in place Padme never forms a relationship with Anakin; Palpatine is able to use this to corrupt him as he would have anyway. Palpatine can't be ousted due to suspicions and the Cone Wars are fought anyway, only the separatists are given the clones (as the Sith control them regardless). Red joins the Jedi int he fight and kills Anakin and discovers how to eat souls. This makes him feel fantastic and grants him power. He faces Palpatine in battle and the Sith unlocks Red's memories, reminding him of Light's perceived betrayal and sends him off to find Gary once more, with knowledge on how to do it. Red observed the Six for some time after their debut. Red's first (retconned) action was to "rescue" Edward from Scorpion's satellite in "Tale of two Teams" so he could use him as a lackey named Thunderman later on (which he would do in Ice VS Red). Even after revealing himself to Blue, Red mostly laid low, trying to convince Blue to join him mentally. But he takes an exception to the Insidious Six imitating his brothers and dismantles the team, trapping them in a dimension where he can toy with them endlessly. Red shares a connection with Blue. Gary senses his first rampage in the Halloween epilogue. In "The Sinister Six meet the Backstreet Project" Iceman Red contact Gary in his sleep and urges him to join with him to crush mankind. Although Gary says he knows Red, he doesn't know everything as he's surprised to learn that Red was constructed first. In "Sinister Seven" Red teamed up with another villain - Torchman - in a small attempt to destroy the Sinister Six. Torchman annoyed the Six by telling reporters he was actually invited to their team only to attack with surprising effectiveness when finally in their base. It turns out that it wasn't Torchman at all, but Iceman Red in disguise and Torch had disguised himself as Fireman earlier. In "Year of the Fox" Red briefly teams up with Double in another, more direct, attack on the Six, but quickly leaves after Double is driven off. Still feeling the team-up vibe, Red tried at enlist the aid of Mr. Dragoon and Bizarro Shadowman in dealing with their mutual doubles only to have it fail spectacularly as the three have no ability to actually work together. At some point Red gained a massive power boost. During the X-Force series finale Red disguises himself as Wily and has the Unlimited attack the X4 team. After kidnapping Chibi MD and putting him into another dimension for hundreds of thousands of years, Red establishes a link between himself and his new protege, giving the newly christened Neo Dragoon his own godlike powers. Using these Neo and Red destroy the X-Force's timeline. Red's final push for world domination was in the epic tale "Ice VS Red." Empowered by the destruction of the X-Force's timeline he somehow witnessed the battle between another Evil Energy robot and either Duo or one just like him. He saw the Evil Energy turn into a comet and land in Megalopolis and witnessed Pulzar emerge. Red quickly subdued Pulzar and used him, and Thunderman, as distractions as he grew and army of Neo Dragoon clones. Red toyed with the Mechanical Maniacs and brutally inured Needlegal when he switched places with her, forcing her to intercept a powered up Gemini Lazer. In their final battle Red grew frustrated that he couldn't kill Gary despite his great power and decided to destroy the timeline when it was clear Gary had the upper hand. With a clear head Gary used the powers of the X-Force (granted to him in a timely fashion by the spirits of the departed team) and Red's own reality-destroying entropy to create a localized vortex which destroyed both Gary and his evil counterpart. Before being consumed the evil seemed to draw out of Red and he and Gary attained a mutual understanding, where it was clear Red was motivated by strong emotions which enhanced his loneliness and bitterness over the mockery her received due to his pudgy design. It turned out all Red truly wanted was a friend. Iceman Red was revived, in a way, in the Sinister Six finale. General Cutman had heard of Red's tale and saw him as a kindred spirit and used the Necronomicon to tap into Kefa's power and life to turn Gary into a new Iceman Red in body and soul. However, Red didn't like that the General placed a kill switch inside him to keep him in line and the two fought. Eventually Wily's latest creation - Zero - arrived to throw further chaos into the mix and the two developed a sort of friendship that ended when Zero blasted a hole in Britt. Red's spirit was banished as Gary took full control over his body and he used the last of Red's powers to save his friends. Writer's Notes Red has a lair deep within the layers of Mount Disco (actually a volcano). Has a highly sophisticated computer and a gem / crystal ball he can use to spy on the Six. Red is actually based off Gary's own darker thoughts. In a way, Gary is the real-life Red. Category:Epilogue Characters